Future Quest
by Sak83
Summary: Emma Agreste (daughter of Marinette and Adrien Agreste) goes ten years into the past to slowly give important information to her parents in the past. Will Emma be able to do this without her parents finding out who she is or will she end up causing problems for the future?


Emma woke up, her midnight black hair in her face. She pulled her hair behind her ears, and remembers that she has to get ready. Emma started to panic if she was late they might send Louis or Hugo instead of her. She quickly brushed her hair and put on a black shirt with a green paw print. Emma walked downstairs to see her Mom and Dad sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Emma" Marinette said

"Today is the day" Adrien exclaimed

" I'm ready to go to the past" Emma said

" Be careful Emma" Marinette said

" Please tell my past self important details I was so blind" Adrien said

" I heard that you cannot tell us anything when you arrive, you need to blend in, I arranged for you to be a student at my old school you just need to become friends with us and tell us important things but no matter what don't and I mean don't tell them who you are."

" Yes Mom"

" Emma I will give you my earrings in case you need to defend yourself."

"Ok"

**Ten Years In The Past**

When Emma had arrived in the past she found herself in front of the school, she saw Marinette. Emma remembered what her Mom told her. She walked to Marinette.

"Hello my name is Emma."

" Hi Emma my name is Marinette"

" I'm new here and I don't have any friends do you mind if I hang out with you?"

" Sure Emma"

Just then, the school bell rang.

" Oh I have to go to class do you have Miss Bustier?" Marinette asked

" Yes" Emma replied

Emma and Marinette walk to class together when Emma see's Adrien keeping her Mother's words in mind she thought it would be best to focus on Marinette for now. Emma sat next to Marnette and Alya, Miss Bustier started calling role. Emma was talking to Marinette and Alya when she heard.

" Agreste Emma"

" Present" Emma said

Just then she saw Adrien look at her Emma thought that he was interested to have someone with the same last name as him here. After class Emma asked Marinette and Alya if they wanted to play in the park after school.

**After School**

Emma, Marinette, and Alya went to the park, as they were walking they saw Adrien walking towards a car.

" Isn't that Adrien?" Emma said

"Yes" Alya said

" Can we invite him to hang out with us?" Emma asked

" Marinette can ask right Marinette? Marinette?" Alya said

" Uh sure"

Marinette runs over to Adrien.

" H-hi Adrien w-we were going to hang in I-I mean out at the park and I was wondering if you would like to jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj-join us?"

" Let me ask my bodyguard real quick" Adrien said

"Ok"

"Can I go hang out with some friends?"

"Sure I will come back later"

Adrien went to the girls.

" My bodyguard was okay with it so, what are we going to do?"

" well i'm new so maybe we should play a game of truth or dare to get to know each other better." Emma said

Once everyone had agreed to play truth or dare they started playing. First it was Emma's turn.

" Marinette truth or dare" Emma asked

" Dare" Marinette said

" Ok, I dare you to tell me your deepest darkest secret" Emma responded

" Please emma anything but that" Marinette begged

"Ok I dare you to act like Cat Noir for the rest of the game." Emma said

"Ok, keep in mind anything I do or say isn't me i'm acting." Marinette said

" Hey everyone are you all having a purrrrrrrfect time" Marinette said

" Adrien truth or dare either way I have purrrrfect ideas" Marinette asked

" Definitly don't want to be Cat Noir so truth." Adrien responded

" Ok, do you think Ladybug and Cat Noir would make a pawsome couple?"

"Yes"

"Ok, Alya truth or dare?" Adrien asked

"Dare"

" I dare you to act like you hate Ladybug for the rest of the game"

" Ok"

" I can't believe I have a blog dedicated to that selfish bug."

" Anyways, Emma truth or dare?"

" Truth"

"Do you have any pets?"

" Yes a pet cat named pla- I-I mean Camembert."

" Why did you name your pet Camembert?" Adrien asked

" Well when I found Camembert, he was eating Camembert in the pet store so, the name just clicked" Emma explained

" I have an idea why don't we play 2 truths and a lie." Alya suggested

"Ok I am allergic to feathers, I have a puppy, I am related to Adrien." Emma said

" #3 is the lie" Adrien said

"3" Alya said

"2 is the lie" Marinette said

"Marinette is correct" Emma said

"How are you related to me?" Adrien asked

" I am your cousin i'm guessing that your father doesn't like to talk about relatives." Emma explained

" I auctually came to Paris to get to know my cousin and his friends" Emma said

" I am going to be here for a couple months then I have to go back to my Mom and Dad"

" I didn't want you to know that I am your cousin but you would have found out sooner or later"

" Wow I make a new friend and find out I have a cousin all in the same day." Adrien exclaimed

" Yes don't make a big deal about it i'm only gonna be here for a little bit of time so don't get used to me being here." Emma said

" This is cool and all but can we get back to the game?" Alya said

"Ok"

" I am a singer, I like to bake, I like to sew." Marinette said

" 1" Alya said

"Yeah 1" Adrien said

"2" Emma said

" Adrien and Alya are correct" Marinette said

" My turn I run the lady blog, I know Ladybug's true identity, I ship Ladynoir." Alya said

"2" Marinette said

"2" Adrien said

"3" Emma said

"Adrien and Marinette are correct."

" My turn I am a model, I hate Cat Noir, I know Cat Noir."

"2" Emma said

"3" Marinette said

"2" Alya said

" Emma and Alya are correct." Adrien said

" Oh the sun has set I think I should call my bodyguard and go home you know how my dad can be." Adrien says

AN: I hope you are enjoying the story, I am probably going to write a few more chapters to this story, depends on what people think.


End file.
